Mew: the rise of a new age
by Pkmntrainereragon124
Summary: What if Pokémon was more than just a game? What if the games were just a sign of an age yet to come. Ethan is just your average high school kid, that is until he is selected by the legendary Pokémon Mew, who he had always assumed to be fictional, to usher in the age of Pokémon. All of Ethan's childhood fantasies are starting to become all to real.
1. Chapter 1

**Mew  
>Ch.1<br>Giovanni's whole life he had been obsessed with this pink, floating catlike creature he saw in the woods as a child. He spent his better years hunting it down trying to find out what it was. You can only imagine his astonishment when, at the age of 18 he saw the spitting image of the creature in a Japanese video game called Pokemon under the name "Mew". From that moment his goals changed. No longer was it a pursuit of knowledge, he saw how powerful the creature was in game he wanted that power for himself. No, he DESERVED that powered that power. After all he sacrificed looking for the creature it's power was rightfully his. Today, after 30 years he sits on his chair smirking as he oversees the work of the organization he formed to search for mew.  
>They finally found found it... Giovanni thought to himself as he looked at the most recent search results. Finally, that power is within reach, now all I need do is reach out and grab it!<br>He stood up and walked over to the grunt that had handed him the search results.  
>"You say that mew has been trailing a child?"<br>"Y-yes." Said the grunt, obviously terrified of Giovanni.  
>"Good..." Said Giovanni as his lips moved into a mischievous grin. "Tell the others that we are leaving for this child's hometown. I'd like to have a chat with him."<br>The grunt ran off leaving Giovanni to his thoughts. Team Rocket... He had named his organization after the in-game criminals led by the brilliant Giovanni, who just so happened to share his name. He had a great deal of respect for the virtual gangster, though he was disappointed that he was defeated by a mere child.  
>"That won't happen to me." Muttered Giovanni. "I've got to much to lose."<strong>

**Thanks for reading! I'll update the story soon, in the next chapter I'll introduce the main character. I don't think I'll be doing to many chapters from Giovanni's POV.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cornered

ch.2

I walked down the halls of my school trying to clear my thoughts to little avail, as had been the case all day. "There is just no end to my problems is there." I whispered to myself.

Since my school is far away from where my parents lived I had to get a job and live in the student dorms which were a mile from the school, so I was always concerned about my financial standing. My troubled thoughts were interrupted by my best friends Greg and Sylvia. We were all childhood friends and were, for the most part inseparable. Greg was a skinny guy who was just as much of a geek as me, and as for Sylvia, she was also a geek, but she was really a sight for sore eyes. she had long black hair and the most beautiful heterochromic eyes.

"Hey Ethan! Are you coming to the Pokémon battle club? We're doing the grand tournament today!" said Greg.

"Crap! Is that today? Sorry I can't, my parents are coming for a visit to see how I'm doing on my own, so I have to get the place ready."

"You're really going to miss out!" said Sylvia.

"Stop rubbing it in, I'll come next week." I said as walked over to the bike racks.

I started down my usual road until I saw yellow tape saying "CONSTRUCTION ZONE, DO NOT PASS."

I sighed and followed the arrows that pointed toward the detour. I started to get uneasy as the mostly pleasant atmosphere of the previous neighborhood slowly slipped away only to be replaced by a more hostile atmosphere. "God this a long detour." I said to myself in an attempt to lighten my mood.

I looked around and saw some cars that looked like they were tailing me. I picked up speed but so did the cars. I was scared by then and panicked thoughts started passing through my head; Am I going to make it? why did they have to fix the roads today!? why are the dorms so far away from the school?!

I swerved into an alleyway which was an obvious mistake, because at the other end of the alley was a barricade of cars. A tall man wearing a suit walked out of one of the cars along with eight other people wearing a... Team Rocket uniform?

"Hello Ethan. Good to meet you, My name is Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket. Now let's cut to the chase, where is Mew."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You're insane! Mew is just a video game character!" I left my bike and bolted in the other direction only to be cut off by more cars. I felt a hand grip my shoulder and lift me up. I came face to face with Giovanni who's cool demeanor was now gone. He pulled a gun out of his coat and held it up to my head.

"Now let's try this again." He said with a tinge of aggression. "where is Mew."

Just as he said this I saw a something materialize behind him. A small, pink cat.

Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate it if you left a review. Tell me what you loved and hated. but keep in mind this is my first fan-fiction.


End file.
